Harry Potter and the Internet Surveys of DOOM!
by Maginox
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if one day Harry stumbled across one of those annoying E-mail surveys? We Did. Some peoples' funniest, deepest, darkest, stupidest, I think you get the idea , secrets are revealed...
1. Harry J Potter

Hello and welcome to the random formation of Emily and my insanity.

DISCLAIMER: JKR, if you sue us that means I get to meet you in person!!! So... er... I own everything, yes that's right it's all mine! O fine, everything great belong to JKR, everything crappy belongs to Sarah. So be it…

Ever wonder what happens when the whole Potter crew receives one of those REALLY REALLY REALLY annoying internet surveys? We did…

There was a loud knock on Harry's door. Harry never knew why Uncle Vernon would bother to knock, because as soon as he finished the "would-be" privacy procedure he just opened the door anyway.

"Boy!" Vernon started in his 'no-funny-business' voice. , "Boy! Your Aunt and Cousin and I have been invited out to fancy party.  I want you to stay up in your room, and NO FUNNY BUSINESS! If I come home to find the house, blown up, or in shambles, or you causing anything…"

Vernon could still not bring himself to say "magical".  Harry found this funny, but he didn't laugh. He pretended to be very sour. He personally didn't see a difference. He had been locked in his room all summer as it wasanyway, getting food slipped in, and only leaving to use the bathroom. Harry couldn't wait for them to leave so he… Harry realized Vernon was still talking.

 "… and you'll be out of this house boy!  I mean it, out!  I don't care what your Aunt says! Are you listening to me?"

Harry mumbled a yes, which wasn't good enough for Vernon.

"Look at me when you speak!  Respect, respect your elders! In my day, we listened to people who were higher up than us, but none of us I suppose werewhere, luckily, given your abnormality. Of course, look at your parents…"

Vernon had hit a nerve. Harry starred straight at Uncle Vernon when he replied, "Don't you say anything about my parents! Why should I look up to you, you, you…"

Vernon was about to yell at Harry again, he could tell. But Petunia interrupted, "Vernon, hurry, we're already late!"

"I'll deal with you later…" And Vernon walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Harry sat in his room and listened as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley drove away.

"Finally!" Harry muttered to himself. He quickly got off his bed and grabbed the key he had hidden under the loose floor board in his room. Harry had, one day when the Dursleys had left to go to some contest, snuck out of his room, which Petunia had forgotten to lock. He knew where Dudley kept his spare house key. Since Dudley wasn't very bright, Harry took it easily from his shelf next to his computer. Dudley figured he lost it and had gottenjust a got a new one made. What Harry hadn't realized that day, was that the lock on Harry's door opened with that key as well.also. It was strange, but Harry really didn't care. When the Dursleys left, Harry got to use Dudley's prized computer, and whatever else he felt like.

He opened the door with a click and peeked around. Why he did this, even though he knew everyone was gone, he wasn't really sure. It was probably out of habit of sneaking around Hogwarts, when you could never be sure everyone is gone. He strode down the hall and down the steps, and to the kitchen. Harry realized how hungry he really was.

He opened the refrigerator, grabbed some cola and walked up next to the sink to grab a bag of potato chips. He took the whole bag, figuring he could eat the rest when he was starving later. He ate a couple, but soon went upstairs to find a hiding place for them. He dumped them onto a peace of parchment and sealed them under the loose floorboard. He kept the bag and took it with him to Dudley's room. The computer, however, was on the other end of the room.

And Harry was at the doorway. Normally, this would not be a problem, as he could just walk across the room.

Sadly, this was not the case.

Harry grabbed a golf club and began to whack stuff out of the way. Stuffed animalsAnimals, and food remains, it had built up over the years to make a layer over the carpet that was barely penetrable.  He only hoped the room contained nothing that could harm him. Yet he somehow managed to keep himself alive, and ventured over toward Dudley's computer. After clearing a small path for his return, fending off some strange unnamed animals, and wipingclear off the food remains on the computer chair, Harry was finally at his destination.

"That was more trouble than it was worth. Thank God the Dursleys will stay at those dinners forever, (trying to mooch as much free food their bodies can hold), or I wouldn't have had any time left to do anything. How does Dudley live in here?" he muttered, pressing the power button.

After waiting a little, the computer reached a blue screen with some icons. Eager to play a game, Harry began to click various ones until something interesting would pop-up. He clicked one that said "E-mail". He, while he wanted to play a game, was eager to see if Dudley actually had friends that were smart enough to send him an E-mail. 

**3 new messages**

The computer printed on the screen. As Harry clicked each one open, he found that 2 of them were ads to go to other websites. The other one though was interesting. The subject line read:

**Fw.:fw****: All about me! (Piers) **

Harry clicked it out of pure wonder.

**Okay, here's what you're supposed to do ...  
  
Copy, (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new E-mail   
that   
you will send. Change all of the answers so that they apply to You.   
Then,   
send this to a whole bunch of people you know INCLUDING the person who   
sent it to you. The theory is that you learn a lot of little known facts   
about your friends and family. It's fun and easy. This is**

**The BLOW OUT**

**edition****, full of tons of questions, have fun! **

**Remember to send it back to the person who sent it to you**

_This looks like some sort of survey…_thought Harry amused. _Maybe I'll fill it out and send it to someone…but definitely not to the person who sent it too me… Let's see question 1._

**Full Name?**Harry James Potter

**Age?**16 in 20-something days

**Sex?**Male

**Where do you live? **Privet drive, but Hogwarts is my real home

**1. WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR KITCHEN PLATES? **Well, the Hogwarts ones can be all sorts of colors, and gold for special occasions!

**  
2. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? **This is a Hermione question, not me… uh... Well I like to read quidditch stuff, but right now I'm just reading my school books to finish my homework! (It's all Snape's fault… he gives us all sorts of homework over break, even though I may not be in class with him…What's worse is that I need to be, in order to be a auror.

**3. WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? **

Harry glanced down at Dudley's mouse pad

Well, the mouse pad is supposed to be a navy shade of blue, with some kind of animals on it, but all I see it a poor mouse buried in food crumbs and other trash.

**  
4. FAVORITE BOARD GAME? **Wizard Chess, but if I want to win, exploding Snap!

**  
5. FAVORITE MAGAZINES? **Magazines? I'm still getting over some of the strange articles that were in the quibbler, thank you very much… I don't really read magazines, once again, This is Hermione's kind of question.

 **  
6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL? **Dungbombs!

**7. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE? **I don't really think, I'm too tired, sometimes I wonder what type of insanely perilous danger I might have to face, but nothing much, really…

**8. FAVORITE COLORS? **Red and Gold!

**  
9. LEAST FAVORITE COLORS? **Slytherin colors… ugh green and silver used to be nice looking, but anything on Malfoy automatically becomes evil/ugly. 

**10. HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? **Well, no one ever calls me, yet when they do, things tend to turn out disastrous, like Ron, I'm telling you; there is really NO need to shout that loud over the phone! Now Hermione, she knows perfectly well how to use the phone, but she has never called! Thanks a lot Hermione, I feel so unloved!  **  
  
11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME? **Ug… I really don't to think about this now… Um, Continuing the James-Harry thing is just weird, so I'll probably name (if it's a son), something completely different like, Maybe George-Bob?   
  
**12. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO YOU? **Keeping everyone I love safe… But sometimes that can be used against me… don't want to think about that now, next question **  
  
14. DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST? **Sure, that is why I have my Firebolt!

**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL? **Nope, Lots of spiders though! I'm imaging the look on Ron's face…

**  
16. STORMS COOL or SCARY? **Awesome!

**17. WHAT TYPE WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? BROOM?  **Well unless you count those sticks the school has brooms, uh, The Nimbus 2000! Sadly, that didn't last long… (Prof. Lupin, I'll blame that on you! Just Kidding if this ever falls in his hands…)****

**  
18. IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE? **Wow, very tough… They don't have to be famous? Then definitely my parents. (Don't let Rita Skeeter get a hold of that!)

**19. FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK? **Well, it's not alcoholic, but I love butterbeer!

**  
20. WHAT IS YOUR SIGN & YOUR BIRTHDAY? **July 31st—Star Sign, (according to Prof. Trelawney, because I doubt she gave me my real sign and not the one that foretold the most death), Leo, the lion! Go Gryffindor! **  
  
21 DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? **Hogwarts has way better food than that, and Dursleys aren't nice enough to give me broccoli at all. **  
  
22. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB WHAT WOULD IT BE? **Like I said before, I'm going for auror!

**23. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY COLOR HAIR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? **Well, the color of m hair really doesn't bother me, but I would like for it to lie flat when I want it too!

**  
24. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? **well... maybe****

**  
25. FAVORITE MOVIE? **Never seen one!

**  
26. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? **Ha, it's lucky I learned how typing worked at all in this house!

**  
27. WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? **All sorts of food, homework, and everything I don't want THEM to find. (Now recently added, potato chips!)

**  
28. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? **Maybe 12?**  
  
29. FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH? **Quidditch! **  
  
30. WHAT IS YOUR SINGLE BIGGEST FEAR? **The Dementors, but now that I've tackled that, I'm not really sure if Voldemort could be my biggest fear. ****

**  
31. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU! **Fat chance!

**  
32. PERSON MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND? **Well, I'll send this to ether Ron or Hermione, but hopefully both of them! ****

**  
33. PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? **I would only fill this in if I sent it too Snape, laughs

**  
34. FAVORITE TV SHOWS? **None! **  
  
35. KETCHUP OR MUSTARD? **Ketchup, never had mustard****

**  
36. HAMBURGERS OR HOT-DOGS? **Hamburgers are more filling****

**  
38. FAVORITE SOFT DRINK? **Hmm, is that that bubbly stuff I got from a Muggle Carnival once?****

**  
39.. THE BEST PLACES YOU HAVE EVER BEEN? **Room of Requirement, or the Shrieking shack, but I like everything about Hogwarts! (Scratch that, not the dungeons, or that Umcoughbridge thing)**  
  
40. BURGER KING OR MACDONALDS? **Huh? ****

**  
42. DO YOU LIKE TO KEEP BUSY OR RELAX AND WATCH TV? **Probably keep busy, because I never watched TV really. I like to play quidditch and stuff, so I'll say busy!

**  
43. BEST LIVE PERFORMANCE YOU HAVE SEEN? **Maybe the Weird Sisters at Hogwarts?****

**44. HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR ****AVON**** LADY LATELY? **Huh? What is that? **  
  
45. CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? **Chocolate!

**46. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SUBJECT? **Defense against the Dark Arts, but not last years, shiver more like it was with Professor Lupin!

**47. WHO S YOUR ROLE MODEL? **Professor Dumbledore

**48. Are you left handed or right handed? **Right

**49. Are you smart? **I guess, but Hermione is much smarter ****

**50. How many personalities do you have? **I hope I only have one

**51. How many piercings do you have**? None

**52. Tattoos?: **None, but there is that lightning bolt scar…****

**53. Can you do a cartwheel? **Nope, but I doubt I'll ever find the need too!

**54. Do you have bangs? **Sure, how else would I hide number 52? 

**55. Do you have contact lenses? **Good one, just have the glasses that have been repaired by Hermione many, many times. 

**56. Do you snore? **Not sure, but Ron and Neville sure do! 

**57. Do you drool in your sleep? **I don't believe so?

**58. Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?** I usually just roll it up and give it to Hedwig, like I will do with this, if it ever ends! 

**59. What languages do you know? **English and parceltongue

**60. Do you like onions?** I guess****

**61. Do you like cotton candy? **I know what it is, but I've never had it…****

**62. What instruments can you play? **Besides that little flute Hagrid gave me, none. ****

**63. What words do you overuse? **Probably, 'Er'? 

**64. What do you sleep in? **At Hogwarts, my four poster bed, but here, a small little bed ****

**65. How many pillows do you have?** 1, but at Hogwarts, 2-4! ****

**66. Do you like to dance? **NO!****

**67. Do you like to sing? **NO!

**68. How many cds do yoU have? **Dudley's got tons, but you can probably guess how many I have… 

**69. How many times have you moved houses? **1 Time unless you count Hogwarts as a move, then twice! ****

**70. Are you ticklish? **MAYBE… SHIFTY EYES****

**71. Are you shy? **Not really****

**72. Do you talk to yourself? **Only in very bad situations

**73. What's your favorite outfit? **Quidditch robes most likely.

**74. Do you believe in ghosts?:** I live amongst ghosts at Hogwarts, so yeah****

**75. What do you do when you're nervous?** Forget how to talk****

**FINAL STUFF!:**

**What do you think of surveys like this? **There interesting I guess, probably more fun for the person that receives them!

** Now Make up your own question and add it on!**

**Craziest thing you've ever done? **Mine would have to be, 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year, 4th year at Hogwarts. But I think what I did… what I caused at the end of 5th was the craziest, and all around worse idea I've had in awhile.

Harry added his own note to the end:

Ron, I snuck on Dudley's computer and look what I found! Fill it out and send it back to me, and send mine and yours off to someone ease. Maybe Hermione, I don't want her to feel left out! Hope you are having a good summer.

Harry sat back proudly at his piece of work, and soon found the print button and how to use it. He printed two2 copies, one for himself, and one to send to Ron. Harry shut off the computer, and walked back to his room with his new survey.

"Hedwig!" Harry called to the bird whohow was happily asleep.

"Could you send this to Ron for me? It's just something I think he'll have good time with…"  

**Make New Friends…**

**Explore exotic places…**

**Find yourself the way you never have before…**

**It can change your life…**

**Join the NAVY! Review SQUAD!!!**

****

**Ok, here is how this thing works… Me (Sarah) and Emily (very nice girl), are co-writing this fic. I'm starting, she'll do the next one, ext. **

**Hope you all supremely enjoy it! O and REVIEW!!!**

**(Also, lets me know (lightstar1154comcast.net) if you have any characters that you will die if you do not see them done. Trust me, I do not want you to die, but I have a sort of format I'm following, and you may have to wait tiny bit to see a requested person! **


	2. Ronald Weasley

Sorry this took so long, been so busy! I should have the next chapter of HG SS up soon too.

This 2nd chapter was written by the other author of the story, and we will alternate. It should be interesting, because we both have very different writing styles and support different ships. 

Read on! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was absolutely ridiculous.  There he sat in his room, grounded.  He, Ronald Weasley, grounded!  And for what?  Sneaking out in the middle of the night to fly across the country to Hermione's house.  And he had thought his mother had been a romantic.  !  What about all those stories she had told Ron and his siblings about the sneaking around she and their father had done when they were younger?  Hypocrites!  Both of them!  

Not that the Grangers or even Hermione had been especially pleased when he had shown up on the doorstep.  

Now that had been embarrassing.  After all that time of working up the nerve to do something… romantic… for Hermione, she had to go and completely chew him out for endangering himself and embarrassing her.

He sighed and stared drearily out the window.  Thick clouds drudged near the ground as fat raindrops slid down the window.  Perhaps it was best he was grounded—this wasn't the best weather for Quidditch practice.

Something red and blurry zoomed past the window, and Ron swore under his breath.  It was his sister Ginny, practicing.  And annoying Ron on purpose.  So she could fly in the rain. Show off.  He almost wished she would get struck by lightning.

Well, he couldn't stare out the window all day.  Where was his copy of _Flying with the Cannons_?  He was about to turn around when something, non-Ginny, swooped toward the windowpane.  Ron's face broke into a grin.  Hedwig!  She perched at the window, looking rather pleased at Ron's rush to let her in...  He would get in more trouble for this, if his mum found out.  

"And absolutely no owls!" she had shrieked while listing everything else he was stricken form doing.

Good thing she had a soft spot in her heart for Harry.  And But she didn't need to know about this.  He took the roll of paper from Hedwig's outstretched leg.  She then fluffed her wet feathers out, scattering water everywhere.  Pig hooted excitedly from his cage.

Printer paper, Ron realized.  Harry had printed something out with a real Muggle printer!  Oh, boy.  He was turning into his father.  But Ron didn't think Harry had even used a Muggle computer before.  Something must be wrong.

Except. . . he quickly looked over the paper.  It looked like.like . . . a survey?  Was this supposed to be a joke?  Or maybe it was in code. . . Harry was warning Ron about something You-Know-Who was up to.

Or it was a joke.  Ron wasn't in the mood to worry much about the war.  He had nothing to do as it was.

"Let's see," he muttered. "I'm supposed to fill it out myself, and send one back to the person who sent it to me.. . ."

Unfortunately, there was no room below the boring print.  Ron ran to his desk and grabbed a good old-fashioned piece of parchment and a quill.  

***Okay, here's what you're supposed to do ...*  
  
Copy, (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new E-mail   
that   
you will send. Change all of the answers so that they apply to You.   
Then,   
send this to a whole bunch of people you know *INCLUDING* the person who   
sent it to you. The theory is that you learn a lot of little known facts   
about your friends and family. It's fun and easy. This is**

**The BLOW OUT**

**edition****, full of tons of questions, have fun! **

****Remember to send it back to the person who sent it to you****

**Full Name?**Ronald Weasley

**Age?**16 

**Sex?**Male.  Hey, that sounds exactly "mail", which is what I just got from Harry! Ok, bad joke…

**Where do you live? **The Burrow.  It sucks, but it's home.  I think all the Muggle kids in the village think it's haunted.  Or something.  Harry's right about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my other home.

**1. WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR KITCHEN PLATES?  **Green, pink, blue, broken. . . we have a bunch.  Mum gets a random set whenever they're on sale.  We go through plates fast, what with Fred and George around; actually, we go through everything fast with them around..

**  
2. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?  **I hate reading.  Reminds me of school.  I was about to read _Flying with the Canons_ before I received this.

**3. WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? **

Uh. . . I don't know.  Mum hates the mice in our house, though.

**4. FAVORITE BOARD GAME? **Wizard Chess!  Because I always win!

**  
5. FAVORITE MAGAZINES? **I think the Quibber has some good stuff in it. Sometimes. Ok not too often.  Don't laugh at me. 

 **  
6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL? **Fred and George's room.  Or Harry's socks.

**7. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE? ** I'm not awake until about half way through breakfast.  Then I'm thinking "Food".

**8. FAVORITE COLORS? **Orange!  

**  
9. LEAST FAVORITE COLORS?   **I LOATH MAROON.

**10. HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? **Harry, how in the world can you hear me all the way in Surrey if I don't yell over the phone?  Think logically here.**  
  
11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME? ** Future child?  Uh. . . I'm too young to think about this!

  
**12. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO YOU? ** Being equal with my brothers.**  
  
14. DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST? **My dad's car does.  I have bad memories about that car.  Though it did rescue me from the spiders. 

**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL? **I HATE SPIDERS!!!!  And no, I do not sleep with a stuffed animal.  Yeesh.

**16. STORMS COOL or SCARY? ** The team?  The Stonewall Stormers? Well, they're not my absolute favorite, but they're not bad for Americans.

**17. WHAT TYPE WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? BROOM?  **Why is "car" crossed out?  My first car was my dad's Ford Anglia.  My first broom was a hand-me-down of Charlies.  Some stupid Cleansweep.

  
18. IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE?  The Chudley Cannons.  Anyone, I suppose.  But I would prefer to meet the whole team!

**19. FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK? ** I'm not allowed to drink anything alcoholic because I'm a PREFECT! (stupid Hermione).  But Dad gives me a little fire whiskey sometimes when I'm sick. . . Mum doesn't know, let's keep it that way.

**  
20. WHAT IS YOUR SIGN & YOUR BIRTHDAY?  **March 1.  I'm a Pisces. I'm a stupid fish.  

**  
21 DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? ** Only when Mum is looking.  

**22. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB WHAT WOULD IT BE?  **I either want to be an auror with my best friend Harry or play for the Chudley Cannons.  Or I could just make my own Quidditch team!  Heck, who am I kidding? I'll probably wind up working for Fred and George.

**23. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY COLOR HAIR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? **Well. . . I like my hair as it is.  Or maybe a lighter shade of red, so it doesn't clash with my hat. 

**  
24. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? **Yes.  I won't say anything else about it.  And, gosh dang it, I'm currently in love! Well, I think I am… love bites. And it's confusing. But I won't say to who.****

**  
25. FAVORITE MOVIE? **  You mean the Muggle thing?  Well... my dad took me and Ginny to see "The Little Mermaid" years ago. It was weird. More interesting was when Mum mum got really mad at him.  Made him sleep on the couch.

**  
26. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? **I use magic!Do you know what mum would do to dad if he brought anymore stuff without magic into this house!??!

**  
27. WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? ** Dust, copies of the Quibbler, a picture of Hermione, Scabber's old cage, owl treats, a text book… I think that's it.

**   
28. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? **5.  5 is a cool number.  I was five years old when I first saw the Cannons play.**  
  
29. FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH? **Quidditch!   Especially the Cannons!**  
  
30. WHAT IS YOUR SINGLE BIGGEST FEAR? ** Spiders.  I really, really hate spiders. Have I enforced it enough yet? **I HATE SPIDERS!!!!** You know that, Harry.

**  
31. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU! **He can ride a mean broom!

**   
32. PERSON MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?   **Who else am I going to send this to?  Um. . . I might send it to Neville, and he'll probably loose it.  Ooh!  I'll send one to Dumbledore!  Maybe he'll respond. Wait, I don't know his address… And I hope Hermione will! (Yep, I think I'll definitely send this to Hermione!) 

**  
33. PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? ** Neville will probably lose it, if I sent it to him..  Like I said up there.  

**  
34. FAVORITE TV SHOWS? **  What's a TV?**  
  
35. KETCHUP OR MUSTARD? ** I like catsup!  CATSUP!!!****

**  
36. HAMBURGERS OR HOT-DOGS? **Hotdogs.  And why do they call them dogs?  I mean, that's disgusting!  And dogs aren't even hot.****

**  
38. FAVORITE SOFT DRINK?   **Pumpkin juice. Is that soft? Not sure…

**39.. THE BEST PLACES YOU HAVE EVER BEEN?   **Hermione has a really cool house., but Hogwarts is awesome, and so is Hogsmeade! 

**   
40. BURGER KING OR MACDONALDS? **We went to McDonald's after we watched "The Little Mermaid". I got a really cool toy. Then my brothers tied it to a balloon.****

**  
42. DO YOU LIKE TO KEEP BUSY OR RELAX AND WATCH TV?  **I still don't know what a TV is, but I do like to relax.

**  
43. BEST LIVE PERFORMANCE YOU HAVE SEEN?  **Celestina Warbeck is really good. She's a cutie, too.

**44. HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR ****AVON**** LADY LATELY? **What/Who in the world?**  
  
45. CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? **I shall echo Harry:  Chocolate!  Unless it's those cockroach clusters.

**46. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SUBJECT?  ** I hate all my subjects.  But I guess Charms isn't too bad..…  

**47. WHO S YOUR ROLE MODEL? **The makers of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

**48. Are you left handed or right handed? ** LEFT!

**49. Are you smart? **  Not according to Hermione.  My Mum's not too happy with the O.W.L.S. *glup*****

**50. How many personalities do you have? **Only one. I'm normal.

**51. How many piercings do you have**? None**.**But I want to get one like Bill's.

**52. Tattoos?: **  I want a tattoo like Bill's dragon one.  That Mum doesn't know about.****

**53. Can you do a cartwheel? **On accident, like if I fall or get pushed or something.

**54. Do you have bangs? **Harry, what in the world are you talking about?  Number 52?!   Oh... you mean the scar.  Sorry.  Um, bangs are for girls.****

**55. Do you have contact lenses?   **NO.

**56. Do you snore?  **I DO NOT SNORE!!!    

**57. Do you drool in your sleep? **Do I?  I hope not!NO.****

**58. Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?** I got to lick the envelope when we sent Harry that letter two summers ago.  

**59. What languages do you know? **English, (maybe I could get Harry to teach me Parceltongue… Hmmm… Would it work to send spiders away? I would hope! )

**60. Do you like onions?** Yes. Onions are good.  They're healthy for you.  Wallawalla Sweets are the best!****

**61. Do you like cotton candy? ** No, and I've never even had it. But it looks gross.****

**62. What instruments can you play? **I can play the harmonica…. ****

**63. What words do you overuse? **"and"  and "the" and "I"   I say at least one of those per sentence I say.****

**64. What do you sleep in? **Uh, a bed?****

**65. How many pillows do you have?**  3.  I like my pillows soft and thick.****

**66. Do you like to dance? **At least not with Padma.****

**67. Do you like to sing? **NO!

**68. How many cds do yoU have? **what is a CD? (Chudley Cannons is 'CC', maybe it is just a mis-print…)

**69. How many times have you moved houses? **None.

**70. Are you ticklish? **  ….no.****

**71. Are you shy? ** I guess so, when I first meet people.  Then I get to know them, and then I think I annoy them.  Hm.****

**72. Do you talk to yourself? **No. I'm normal.

**73. What's your favorite outfit? **Anything but Mum's sweaters, or *shudder* fourth year Dress robes…

**74. Do you believe in ghosts?:** There's one above my head in the attic.  And a bunch at Hogwarts.  Once you meet Moaning Myrtle, though, you wish you didn't believe.****

**75. What do you do when you're nervous?** My ears turn red.****

**FINAL STUFF!: **

**What do you think of surveys like this? **Entertaining, since I'm grounded.

** Now Make up your own question and add it on!**

**Harry- Craziest thing you've ever done?  **

Sneaking out to hermione's house!!!

**Ron- who do you secretly like?    **

I can't say, because that person might find out.  Basically, if I told you, I'd have to kill you.

~~~~

Ron smiled as he finished up the survey.  That was… fun.  It took up some time, at least.  He read Harry's instructions.  He wanted to send it off to a couple of peoplecertain person and Harry, but he only had one copy and the original..  That would be more fun. 

A knock came at the door.  "Mum sent us to check on you!" Fred's voice called.  He opened the door, George right behind him.  "What's going on?"

Ron held up the parchment.  "Harry sent me a survey.  Listen, you guys can do magic.  Could you make an extra copy of this?"  He still wanted to send one to Dumbledore, as a little prank.wanted to send one back to Harry, like it said.

"Sure," said George, grabbing the paper and barely looking at it.

Now Ron had two copies.  One for Hermione—like Harry said—and one for Dumbledorethe sender, Harry.  And the one to send back to Harry.  He attached Harry's copiey to Hedwig's leg and sent her out.  Hopefully poor Pig could handle a flight in this weather…  He'd send one to Hermione first.be carrying Ron and Harry's surveys all the way to Hermione's house in nothing short of a tornado.

Only after Pig had flown away did Ron realize how much stuff he had unwittingly told Hermione.…

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So please review!!!!  LOL… It keeps me going…**


	3. Hermione J Granger

Hey ya'll! I'm back, and this time with world's smartest, coolest, most famous 16 year old witch, Hermione! Let's get to the survey, then, shall we?

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

It was a blistering day, which was quite uncommon for England. Well, it was not uncommon for it to be hot, but it was uncommon for it to be 95 degrees in June. It also just so happened that the air conditioning had fizzled out the day before---this was not so common. Especially for the Granger's house on #5 Lumen Drive.

Up.

Down.

Hermione lay on the bed, blowing a loose strand of her hair from her ponytail.

Up.

Down.

For most people, this is not a form of amusement, but Hermione was extremely cranky. And she was pondering three current annoyances.

Besides obviously being hot, she could not bring herself to read, which was something very surprising for her. Hermione knew her O.W.L.'s were coming any day now, and she did not want to pick up a book and realize that she hadn't described in complete detail the Vampire Restriction Code of 1658… It would only make waiting even more awful.

She was also upset because she would have liked to be in 12 Grimmuald Place… somewhere she knew she couldn't go for at least a little bit longer, or her family and her Muggle friend Vestia would be upset. Ron was incredibly lucky, getting to stay there all summer.

This was, in fact, her third current annoyance: the fact that Ron flew halfway across England on his broomstick to visit her. But Hermione had been having this problem since third year… she was wonderful friends with both Harry and Ron, but for some reason, she just didn't know if she liked either of them _that_ way. Ron was really cute, but she fought with him all the time. And Harry was oblivious to the world… of course that wasn't his fault, he did have a lot to deal with, and he was so nice to her, but still…

Up… CLANK!

Hermione sputtered as the hair that she had been blowing up and down landed directly in her mouth. She threw a look at the window.

An owl. Her heart stopped.

Oh my word… here it is, my scores. Just go and get them…

But the clanking didn't stop. And Hermione felt her heart start beating again. It was Ron's owl, Pig! She rolled her eyes at the small owl, opened the window, and let him in. She took the letter from his beak and opened it. There were two pieces of paper inside-- one typed, from a computer, and the other written in small, scribble-like handwriting.

**Okay, here's what you're supposed to do ...  
  
Copy, (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new E-mail   
that   
you will send. Change all of the answers so that they apply to You.   
Then,   
send this to a whole bunch of people you know INCLUDING the person who   
sent it to you. The theory is that you learn a lot of little known facts   
about your friends and family. It's fun and easy. This is**

**The BLOW OUT**

**edition****, full of tons of questions, have fun! **

**Remember to send it back to the person who sent it to you**

Er... ok thought Hermione; it is just a chain letter type thing. Hermione quickly glanced over Harry's answers and gave a little laugh at some of his comments. Then she read some of Ron's. She neatly copied the questions and her new answers onto the parchment while she went.

"Well, at least one thing to keep me entertained," she whispered to herself as she began to write.

**Full Name?** Hermione Jane Granger

**Age?** 16

**Sex?** Female

**Where do you live?** # 5 Lumen Drive, but I love the Burrow, # 12 Grimmuald Place, and Hogwarts!

**1. WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR KITCHEN PLATES?** They are white with a brown rim and flowers in the center.

**2. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?** Harry- This is a Hermione question? But I do love to read, so I guess I can see where you are coming from… 

Ron- You wouldn't hate reading if you did it more often. Maybe you just need to read the right books, I have a great Quidditch book for you, if you ask me, I know exactly where it is in the Library…

Me- I'm currently not reading a book, I'm too nervous for O.W.L's results, and I finished all the ones I got from the last trip to Diagon Alley.

**3. WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? **

Well, my parent's mouse pad is blue. There's no real point in me having a computer as I'm only in a computer-friendly environment two months out of the year.

**4. FAVORITE BOARD GAME?** I used to love Clue. Haven't played for a while, though.

**5. FAVORITE MAGAZINES?** The Quibbler, Ron? Next you'll be telling me that Trelawney can predict the future! I'm actually quite partial to National Geographic. Though it's in an entirely different field than what I deal with everyday.   
  
**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL?** Not sure… maybe really hot 'still' air at the moment…

**7. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE?** Usually, what do I have to do today?

**8. FAVORITE COLORS?** I like Indigo.

**9. LEAST FAVORITE COLORS**? I LOATH MAROON. I'm fine with Maroon, but I'm not big on Brown. 

**10. HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?** Well, that would obviously depend on where I am in the house!

**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?** Considering I'll have children, er, I think Iulia is a great name for a girl… I know someone with that name, and she is quite the person sometimes I wish I could be like. Plus, it is kind of like Hermione; no one can pronounce it, which makes it more fun! **12. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO YOU?** Oh, Harry, I just read you answer! I hope you are doing alright… Most important to me are my friends, family, and grades.  
  
**14. DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST?** I haven't acquired a driving license yet, but I would probably follow the speed limit. What am I saying? I'll probably never need to drive a car. 

**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?** Crookshanks might as well be stuffed, the lazy cat.

**16. STORMS COOL or SCARY?** Not the team, Ron. Honestly. I actually like storms!

**17. WHAT TYPE WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? BROOM?** Car was crossed out because Harry doesn't have a car, and nor do I! I've only ever ridden the school brooms though, so I can't really answer this one.

**18. IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE? W**ow, very tough, I would like to meet all the founders of Hogwarts, and possibly even Harry's parents, they seemed so nice J. 

**19. FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK?** Yes, you are a PREFECT! And if I'm so stupid, then why have you never taken the notes in Professor Binns' class? And why did you almost not pass potions this year? Or any class for that matter? I seem to remember me doing that… Anyway, I don't have a favorite alcoholic drink, sorry!

**20. WHAT IS YOUR SIGN & YOUR BIRTHDAY?** September 19th-Virgo… the Virgin 

Why do I feel like someone is going to comment on this?

**21 DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?** Yes. They have calcium. Which is good for teeth. Welcome to my life as the daughter of dentists. 

**22. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Ron, Harry, think positive! I don't know what I would like to do, I have an idea, but I don't think I'm going to mention it on this.

**23. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY COLOR HAIR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I like brown hair, I just wish it wasn't so thick and more curls!

**24. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** Maybe… I'm not sure yet… 

Hermione stopped writing… her suspicions were confirmed true. Ron definitely liked her, liked her. Hermione quickly jotted something down.

**25. FAVORITE MOVIE?** That is funny, Ron! I've seen a few; I really liked the movie _Brian's Song_. You should watch sometime. It is quite sad, though. **26. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** I don't use my pinkies alot, but other than that yes. **27. WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** My book storage. That basically takes up the whole 'under my bed'. And most of my shelves. Don't laugh.   
  
**28. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?** 13… I'm not superstitions at all J  
  
**29. FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH?** Quidditch is fun, but I like some Muggle sports as well, even though I'm awful at them. I'll say swimming in case my friend Vestia ever sees this. She's a swimmer. That's a good sport. Not all violence and competition. On that note I should also say soccer in favor of my friend Dean. Which means I should say quidditch also, so the entire wizarding world doesn't get mad at me ether!   
  
**30. WHAT IS YOUR SINGLE BIGGEST FEAR?** Someone I love dying, or ending up a failure at life… alone.**31. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU!** He is great friend J   
  
**32. PERSON MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?** I have Neville's address; I'll send it to him. I'm also sending a copy back to Harry and Ron, so they can read my answers.**33. PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?** I have faith that Neville can pass this on. **34. FAVORITE TV SHOWS?** None. I only have the opportunity to rot my brain in front of a glowing screen two months out of the year, which happens to be during summer when they're showing all the reruns. And I refuse to be one of those pathetic souls who get excited over reruns they've never seen while everyone else knows exactly what's going on.  
  
**35. KETCHUP OR MUSTARD? **Ketchup. **36. HAMBURGERS OR HOT-DOGS?** Hamburgers, I think. I recently read all that was in hot dogs. Then again, hamburger isn't all that nutritious, either. **38. FAVORITE SOFT DRINK?** Ha-ha Ron, no it isn't, soft drinks are carbonated, and anyways, I enjoy Vanilla Coke. My parents give me a big stash every school year to keep in my dorm. 

**39.. THE BEST PLACES YOU HAVE EVER BEEN?** I have a really cool house? blushes everywhere I've been was grand. Well, except in a certain room in the Department of Mysteries.

**40. BURGER KING OR MACDONALDS?** Aw, Ron, your brother tied your toy to a balloon? I like Burger King, but I don't really have time to go to either.**42. DO YOU LIKE TO KEEP BUSY OR RELAX AND WATCH TV?** Keep busy! **43. BEST LIVE PERFORMANCE YOU HAVE SEEN?** N/A 

**44. HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR ****AVON**** LADY LATELY?** No, I don't have one. But my mum has a patient who is one. She's always leaving those awful catalogs in my mum's office. Killing the trees… Maybe I ought to start an S.W.T.P… at least no one can make fun of those letters.   
  
**45. CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?** Vanilla!

**46. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SUBJECT?** Boys! rolls eyes I love all of my classes except for Divination and anything Umbridge might teach. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin was the most exciting/fun class I've ever had. Professor McGonagall's classes are very orderly, too. I like that.

**47. WHO'S YOUR ROLE MODEL?** Dang, but I had to correct that apostrophe. Anyone who goes to the trouble of making an internet survey should know basic grammar... 'The makers of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum' Ok Ron, that one was funny. Maybe Professor Dumbledore?

**48. Are you left handed or right handed?** Right.

**49. Are you smart?** You got your OWLS?! Oh, my God, that means mine are due any minute…. Ok, next question. And Ron, you are smart, you just need to try.

**50. How many personalities do you have?** Only one. I'm normal. I question that, Ron.

**51. How many piercings do you have?** None

**52. Tattoos?:** None.

**53. Can you do a cartwheel?** No. And I never will. I have bad memories of the gymnastics class my parents enrolled me in at age six.

**54. Do you have bangs?** Sometimes yes, sometimes no.

**55. Do you have contact lenses?** No.

**56. Do you snore?** no.

**57. Do you drool in your sleep?** NO. Orthodontic surgery takes care of that.

**58. Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?** Sponge. Envelopes taste awful, and with all the germs in your mouth it's probably not at all sanitary.

**59. What languages do you know?** English, Runes, and some Latin. I also picked up a few French phrases last time I was in France.

**60. Do you like onions?** Yes. They're quite healthy.

**61. Do you like cotton candy?** Oh, it is wonderful. Very unhealthy, however; my parents keep me 3 miles from it wherever we go. (Dentists…)

**62. What instruments can you play?** None. Well, I took violin for some time though.

**63. What words do you overus**e? "and" and "the" and "I" I say at least one of those per sentence. Me too, I use er and um a lot though.

**64. What do you sleep in?** My bed?

**65. How many pillows do you have?** 4.

**66. Do you like to dance?** At least not with Padma. Aw, Padma is a nice person. I don't mind dancing even though I'm awful at it.

**67. Do you like to sing?** Yes.

**68. How many CDs do you have?** Grammar again! Just a few, I never get time to listen to them anyway.

**69. How many times have you moved houses?** None.

**70. Are you ticklish?** Yes…

**71. Are you shy?** Not really.

**72. Do you talk to yourself?** No

**73. What's your favorite outfit?** I liked my fourth year dress robes.

**74. Do you believe in ghosts?:** Yes. Fascinating scientific

phenomenon.

**75. What do you do when you're nervous?** Recite stuff, and my body shakes/freezes. Ron tells me I get bossy, but I'm sure he is just overacting.

**FINAL STUFF!: **

**What do you think of surveys like this?** Good on a hot day!

**Now Make up your own question and add it on!**

**Harry- Craziest thing you've ever done? **

Can't tell you. J

**Ron- who do you secretly like? **

Well, I'm really not sure… I, er, like certain people a lot, but don't know who I LIKE like.

**HERMIONE- What is something you are currently worried about?**

Hermione quickly filled in her own answer to her own question.

My OWL grades.

She walked over to her parents' computer to make three copies of her survey. She checked the spelling on everything, just in case it should ever fall into the hands of a teacher. As the copier finished she progressed back to her room, now rolling up three different scrolls. Carefully, she wrote Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom onto the scrolls. She glanced over at Pig, who was happily hooting out the window.

"Pig, could you take these to Harry, Ron, and Neville for me?" She also instructed the owl how to get to Neville's house, as she figured he'd have been to Harry and Ron's quite a few times and would be well experienced in those routes.

She popped open her window and Pig took off, struggling slightly with all of those heavy rolls of letters. Suddenly, a much larger bird hopped into her bedroom. Hermione stared at it for a second, thinking Pig had just hopped back in. But it wasn't. It was a Hogwarts Owl, carrying a carefully labeled letter to Miss Hermione J. Granger. In the upper left hand corner, Hermione read, heart stopping once more…

**O.W.L and N.E.W.T Department**

**Private and Confidential.******

With trembling fingers, Hermione took the letter and let the Owl back out the window. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her letter…

* * *

Review PLEASE!

P.S. Can you sense the different ships lol? Hope that wasn't too long to wait, but I've been busy with finals and everything... next we hit Neville ;)


	4. Neville Longbottom

I'll left you get right into it… Chapter 4!

* * *

How _boring _was the day supposed to be? Neville slammed the watering can down next to the gate, hardly caring as water sloshed over his shoes. Even the new samples in his grandmother's garden failed to interest him. And bored was something he rarely was. But the summer was crawling barely forward, and somehow his grandmother's house out in the middle of nowhere wasn't all that satisfying. He sighed and stared at the distant mountains, wishing the summer would end and he could return to Hogwarts and get away from that stupid garden.

He wasn't sure what was so wrong. Out here, he was supposedly safe. Safe from what? Vol—he couldn't even think the name. Sadly enough, the chaos of the prior school year was the most fun he had ever had.

And now he was back to tending his grandmother's plants? He loved plants—just not all the silly flowers Gran insisted on growing. She had bought the new ones only a week before---supposedly they would eat small animals—but right now he couldn't bring himself to study even those.

"I really am a loser," he muttered. But it wasn't his fault his Gran lived a hundred miles from any form of society save the weird relatives.

Perhaps he should run away and maybe get captured by Death Eaters or something. He quickly pushed that idea aside. Nah…. He knew he wouldn't dare. Well, it was fun to come up with morbid little fantasies.

But he should at least take the watering can back to the shed. His Gran was worse than a Death Eater when he forgot stuff like that. Something he often did.

He had barely picked up when a small, feathery object fell out of the sky and into the watering can, rolls of parchment skidding into the surrounding dirt.

"Pig?" Neville asked in wonder, dumping the small owl out. Pig shook the water from his feathers and hooted weakly.

Neville then picked up the rolls of parchment. No, not parchment. Weird, white paper with strange print. Three. He quickly read the beginning of one. What in the world? Who in their right mind would be so bored as to. . .

He shook his head and went to look for a quill and parchment. There was no parchment, so he used the back of some document that was probably important. But he didn't really care. Then he sat down next to his Gran's ridiculous porch swing and began.

**Okay, here's what you're supposed to do ...  
  
Copy, (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new E-mail   
that   
you will send. Change all of the answers so that they apply to You.   
Then,   
send this to a whole bunch of people you know INCLUDING the person who   
sent it to you. The theory is that you learn a lot of little known facts   
about your friends and family. It's fun and easy. This is**

**The BLOW OUT**

**edition****, full of tons of questions, have fun! **

**Remember to send it back to the person who sent it to you**

**Full Name?** Neville Francis Longbottom

**Age?** 16 in 20-something days. Just like Harry. One of us should eventually figure out the countdown.

**Sex?** Uh… my gran says you should say "gender" instead. But... I'm male.

**Where do you live? ** I can't remember the exact address. But it's in the middle of nowhere, trust me.

**1. WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR KITCHEN PLATES? ** These fancy mauve leaf-patterned china that all have an anti-shatter charm on them. I'm not that clumsy anymore, though!

**  
2. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? **I can't believe Hermione's not reading a book! Should I mark this on the calendar? Maybe this is an omen or something! O yeah the question was for me so… I'm not reading anything at the moment, sorry.

**3. WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? **There aren't any mice in my house!

**4. FAVORITE BOARD GAME? **I'll play anything when I'm bored. Unless it's really dangerous.

**   
  
5. FAVORITE MAGAZINES? ** What's wrong with the Quibbler? Quibbler fans unite!

**  
6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL? ** Snape. He has a very distinct odor.

**7. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE? ** Uh oh. Yeah, that's what I really think. Because I knew I forgot something the night before.

**8. FAVORITE COLORS? ** Green.

**  
9. LEAST FAVORITE COLORS? **I don't really like maroon or brown.

**10. HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? **I've never used a phone.__

**  
11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME? ** Like anyone will want to have kids with me.

**12. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO YOU? ** I don't know. A lot of stuff is important to me. Family and Friends? Revenge? **  
  
14. DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST? **Er… no way! I've seen those Muggle cars, and Ron, I have just as many bad memories about your dad's car and I wasn't even there.

**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL? **No.

**16. STORMS COOL or SCARY? ** They're scary and cool.

**17. WHAT TYPE WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? BROOM? **I still use the stupid school brooms—and I don't ever want a car!

18. IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE? Phylida Spore. I liked her textbook. Is that a stupid answer? 

**19. FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK? ** I accidentally drank some of my Gran's wine when I was little. I thought it was juice. Which I guess it kind of his. Then one of my uncles spiked my real juice.

**  
20. WHAT IS YOUR SIGN & YOUR BIRTHDAY? **Don't worry, Hermione, I won't comment. My birthday is July 31. Which makes me a Leo. Just like Harry. Yay. And now I feel stupid because he already put that date down. Oh well. Yeah, go Gryffindor.

**  
21 DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? ** Yes. I think they're really tasty.

**22. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB WHAT WOULD IT BE? **I want to work with plants. I don't think I could ever be an auror. Way too scary… I guess it could be nice to do something 'brave' for a change.

**23. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY COLOR HAIR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? ** My hair is fine.

**  
24. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? **

****

What in the world? Neville stopped writing. In love? There was someone he liked, but that wasn't love. He didn't spend all that much time with her. And of course there had been those embarrassing incidents where he had tried to ask Hermione to the dance. Ginny didn't seem all that pleased at going with him. He didn't really like to bother. Luna was sorta… well, loony. And well, love just isn't for people like me I suppose!

****

Not really.**  
25. FAVORITE MOVIE? ** I feel stupid for having never seen a movie.

**  
26. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? **Type?

**  
27. WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? ** Probably Trevor.

**  
28. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? **12358132134. It's the first part of the Fibbinachi sequence.**  
  
29. FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH? ** I love to watch Quidditch, even though I can't play.

**  
30. WHAT IS YOUR SINGLE BIGGEST FEAR? ** Professor Snape. That man is scary. With a capital s.

**  
31. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU! ** She's really smart and nice and a good friend.

**  
32. PERSON MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND? **Thank-you for trusting me, Hermione! Ron—I'm not going to lose this! Um…. I'll send it to Ginny because that's the only address I know. I'm surprised you didn't pass this on to your own sister!

**  
33. PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? ** Thank-you again, Hermione.

**  
34. FAVORITE TV SHOWS? ** What's TV?**  
  
35. KETCHUP OR MUSTARD? ** Mustard. The plant is cool.****

**  
36. HAMBURGERS OR HOT-DOGS? ** I'm really confused. ****

**  
38. FAVORITE SOFT DRINK? **Mm… I don't know what Coke is, but Vanilla sounds good.

**39.. THE BEST PLACES YOU HAVE EVER BEEN? **My parents' house. I think the Department of Mysteries is… mysterious… I mean, I like it! But still, I'm not happy about what went on there.

**  
40. BURGER KING OR MACDONALDS? ** I don't know what those are but if they give out toys…. ****

**  
42. DO YOU LIKE TO KEEP BUSY OR RELAX AND WATCH TV? **I like to keep busy doing relaxing things.

**  
43. BEST LIVE PERFORMANCE YOU HAVE SEEN? ** I'm not allowed to go to concerts.

**44. HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR ****AVON**** LADY LATELY? **Avon? I don't know a lot about all that King Arthur stuff.**  
  
45. CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? ** Chocolate. Though I still think Vanilla Coke sounds good.

**46. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SUBJECT? ** Herbology. Though Lupin was a very good teacher.

**47. WHO S YOUR ROLE MODEL? ** Mad-Eye Moody. The real one.

**48. Are you left handed or right handed? ** Right.

**49. Are you smart? ** Hermione, you haven't gotten your owls yet?! Well, neither have I, but I'm sure you did well. I don't think I did… but potions is a lot easier when no one is yelling at you, or calling you names, or breathing down your neck, or being a greasy haired-git, or… ****

**50. How many personalities do you have? 'Only one.** I'm normal. I question that Ron.' Ron isn't normal.

**51. How many piercings do you have**? None

**52. Tattoos?: **But I'd like to get one… I feel sort of rebellious right now, maybe that is because I'm bored. But Gran would flip. Literally. Wouldn't be good for her at her age. ****

**53. Can you do a cartwheel? **No…

**54. Do you have bangs? ** I don't think I do.****

**55. Do you have contact lenses? **Huh?

**56. Do you snore? **Yes, and I'll even admit it.

**57. Do you drool in your sleep****? **No. But Harry does.****

**58. Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?** I just lick them.

**59. What languages do you know? **English.

**60. Do you like onions****?** Onions are gross.****

**61. Do you like cotton candy? ** I've never had it, but it sounds good.

**62. What instruments can you play? ** None. My Gran gave up on my lessons ages ago. ****

**63. What words do you overuse? **"and" and "the" and "I" I say at least one of those per sentence. Me too, I use er and um a lot though. - What they said.****

**64. What do you sleep in? ** Pajamas.****

**65. How many pillows do you have?** 2****

**66. Do you like to dance? ** Er, girls don't like it when I dance with them. Ask Ginny. ****

**67. Do you like to sing? ** No. I'm not very good, either.****

**68. How many cds do yoU have? **I still have no idea what a CD is.

**69. How many times have you moved houses? ** Once, but I was a baby then.

**70. Are you ticklish? ** Yes…****

**71. Are you shy? ** Yes.****

**72. Do you talk to yourself? ** No. Unless I'm reciting spells under my breath to try and learn them. Pity it doesn't work well.

**73. What's your favorite outfit? **Er, I don't really have one.

**74. Do you believe in ghosts?:** yes. They're all over Hogwarts.****

**75. What do you do when you're nervous?** Just… overall panic? I'm nervous a lot.****

**FINAL STUFF!: **

**What do you think of surveys like this?** It was kind of fun.

** Now Make up your own question and add it on!**

**Harry- Craziest thing you've ever done? **

Went to the Department of Mysteries.

**Ron- who do you secretly like? **

If I told you whom I secret liked, it wouldn't be a secret.

**HERMIONE- What is something you are currently worried about?**

I'm hoping Ron's owl is going to be okay. He kind of… fell in a watering can. But he seems to be still breathing.

----

His turn. He had no idea.

------

**NEVILLE—WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF CHEESE?**

I like provolone.

It was as good as question as any. And now… he reread the instructions. He had to send copies to everyone. And how was he supposed to do that? He couldn't use magic.

What a good way to waste more time, he thought bitterly. He still couldn't believe he was giving into this. But they were probably expecting it, so he couldn't really let anyone down. He rummaged through the shed for various things to write on, and then carefully copied his answers three more times.

His hand really hurt.

Then he rolled up the surveys and looked wonderingly at Pig. The little owl could barely carry the three. His Gran was taking a nap, but she probably wouldn't mind if he just borrowed her owl.

Besides, Pig could handle two to the same destination.

"Take these to Ron and Ginny," he said.

Pig, seeming a lot healthier, hooted and sprang into the air, only slightly weighted down.

Neville then had his Gran's owl deliver to Harry and Hermione.

Well, that had entertained him for one hour…

My good friend (and partner in crime) has left you no comments, and so I'll leave you now except for this… REVIEW!


	5. Ginny M Weasley

Gah… sorry for the slowness. My other stories ideas have come to a complete halt and proofreading is slow painfully slow… but I do like writing this one. However… I think my co-author has disappeared! She is doing the next chapter and, well; I haven't even gotten it, which was why this story was delayed. I'll have to e-mail again.

But, here we are… Ginny's story. Hers might not be aas funny, because, well, I wrote it when I was really pissed off, in which can, Ginny became pissed off. K? ;)

PG-13

* * *

Damn them. Damn them all.

_I am a fifth year for heaven sake! I'm 15… not 2! Doesn't that mean anything to anyone? _

Ginny was in her room. Of course she was in her room. She was stuck there all summer. And why? Because she had went to the Department of Mysteries! Yet her brother, he had gone there to, and had not been grounded. Well, now he was grounded also, but that was for something different.

And what was the sole reason for her grounding and his not-grounded-but-strict -punishment? Well conversation went something like this,

"I'm extremely upset at both of you! Sneaking off like that? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? Ronald, you can expect that your summer will be full of chores and studying! But Ginevra, I'm even more shocked with you! You-Know-Who _knows_ you! And yet you went looking for him!"

At this point both Ron and Ginny had looked at each other with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Mum? Voldemort probably knows all of us, what are you talking about---"

"GINEVRA! Think for a second… he spent all of your first year learning all about you, who knows the things he could do to you! Have you forgotten all of it-"

And at this point, her mother had hit a nerve.

"Yeah right, Mother! Like I forgot that I was writing in a journal for a year! Like I forgot about the Chamber of Secrets! Like I forgot about the fact-"

"He almost killed you, Ginny! You are a young girl, no matter how much you wish you were older and able to handle these things, you aren't!" Her mom was ready to yell even more, a screaming match was about to ensue. Ron looked out the window so as not to get involved. However, Ginny cut her off, at that time not caring about the consequences…

"Voldemort could kill any of us! I'm only 1 year younger-"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Her mother was angry and hurt now, and there was no stopping her fury. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! You are grounded from this point on for the rest of the summer! No flying, no owls, no anything but studying for your O.W.L.S!"

And so Ginny was stuck up in her room, all summer. Because she had _known_ Voldemort. And she was a girl. And she was too young. But that really wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that those were all things she couldn't change. She couldn't change into a boy, she couldn't get older (unless she took a potion, but that was another story), and she couldn't help it that that bastard Malfoy had chosen her, dumb, stupid, young, naive, love struck, _her_… to receive the diary.

_Does my mum not realize that I have nightmares about this? Does she not understand that I need to have a life, and that I refuse to just be the 'sheltered Weasley girl'? _

Ginny also felt really bad for Harry, because now she knew just how he always felt. She was destined that to receive Tom's diary. She was destined to be the first Weasley Girl born in centuries. Just as he was destined to be the boy who lived. To be the one to stop Voldemort.

Ginny suddenly realized that there was a slight tapping on her window. She glanced over and saw an owl, and her heart did a little jump. She hoped it was from Harry or Hermione. She hadn't been allowed to have owls, but how would her mom ever know? She tore open the huge letter, and laughed out loud at what was inside. She actually read through every single person's answers, inside this letter, chain, survey thing she had received. She glanced up at the owl. Although there were letters from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, she did not recognize this owl at all, so it must be from Neville. Not wanting to break the chain, plus being bored out of her mind, she began the survey smiling… and for 30 whole minutes, she forgot about her awful summer.

**Okay, here's what you're supposed to do ... **

Copy, (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new E-mail  
that  
you will send. Change all of the answers so that they apply to You.  
Then,  
send this to a whole bunch of people you know INCLUDING the person who  
sent it to you. The theory is that you learn a lot of little known facts  
about your friends and family. It's fun and easy. This is

**The BLOW OUT**

**edition****, full of tons of questions, have fun! **

**Remember to send it back to the person who sent it to you**

**Full Name?**Ginevra (If anyone ever calls me Ginevra…) Molly Weasley

**Age?**15

**Sex?**Female… For some reason these last 2 questions really made me mad.

**Where do you live? **Oh, the good ol' Burrow. But trust me, nothing good about it when you are locked inside. So if anyone hears anything about a house blowing up… Yeah it's my doing.

**1. WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR KITCHEN PLATES? **So Ron got this survey and didn't share it with me? Going to have to hex him sometime… Just kidding J… I think.

**  
2. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? **

Hey, Hermione can read whenever she wants too! I'm reading a book Hermione lent me. Won't tell you the title though… You'll have to ask me personally.

**3. WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? **Don't have one. Wish I did. You know, that's a possibility for a birthday present for Dad… or perhaps that's a bad idea.

**4. FAVORITE BOARD GAME? **Wow Neville, you sound daring today. I like Wizard's chess, if that counts.

**  
5. FAVORITE MAGAZINES? **Quibbler is a load of Rubbish. Unless Harry can use it to defy that Umbridge Toad. Perhaps we could hit her on the head with a big old box of them.

**  
6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL? **Brothers after Quidditch… Trust me. And does a single one of them know about the shower? No….

**7. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE? **I always wish someone is there. Like, next to me. I'm usually independent, but I get lonely in the morning for some reason. Dang, but that sounds pathetic. But it's how I feel.

**8. FAVORITE COLORS? **Indigo, same as Hermione.

**  
9. LEAST FAVORITE COLORS? **Anything on a Slytherin sucks. And they tend to wear green…. So, Neville, I must ask you where your loyalties lie, you green fan! But I also like some green things...

She paused. It sounded so obvious to her what she was hinting towards._ I wonder how obvious that will be…._

**10. HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? **Never let Dad see this question. Don't. This is your warning.

**  
11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME? **Aw, Neville, be more confident, I'm sure there is a girl out there for you! I like the name Nerissa.

**12. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO YOU? **Family? Friends? Revenge? That's the top three for me too. 

14. DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST? I like to fly fast J

**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL? **No. I used to, but after years of your brothers teasing you about it, you stop.

**16. STORMS COOL or SCARY? **Cool.

**17. WHAT TYPE WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? BROOM? **I stole the guys' brooms when I was little. But Harry is really nice, he loans me his broom without me asking, so Harry's Firebolt is my favorite broom.

**  
18. IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE? **I would like to see Sirius again; I was actually really close to him, just like Harry was. Well, not as close as Harry of course.

**19. FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK? **Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Good ol' Dad.

**  
20. WHAT IS YOUR SIGN & YOUR BIRTHDAY? **I'ddefinitely like to comment on was Hermione said… O so pure and innocent ;) July 2. I'm a Cancer. But I'm not crabby!

(A/N- No clue when she was born... And I don't really feel like looking… so deal with it.)

(P-I-C A/n- I just picked one that sort of fit her personality)

**  
21 DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? **No. Not willingly. Parents make me.

**22. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB WHAT WOULD IT BE? **I would like to be an Auror… but at the rate I'm going… Like Ron, I might just wind up working for the twins. Which might not be so bad… ;)

**23. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY COLOR HAIR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? **Maybe blond hair would make me more attractive?

**  
24. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? **Yes. And I still am.

Best to be honest. Not like he would ever notice her as anything but Ron's little sis, just like her mum.

**  
25. FAVORITE MOVIE? **A little Mermaid was funny. Now that I think about it, what happened to my toy?

**  
26. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? **Maybe if I had an actual keyboard.

**  
27. WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? **All that stuff mom thinks I cleaned up.

**  
28. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? **13. I'm so non-superstitious, it's not funny. Like Hermione. She stole my number… give it back! 

29. FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH? Quidditch. Also great to play. Especially if I make Chaser this year, now that those dratted girls have graduated….kidding! Angelina and rest are great friends of mine and I'm going to miss them. But I'll gladly take one of their Chaser positions in their memory. Then I'd get a chance to prove myself as more than the-Seeker-who-definitely-isn't-as-good-as-Harry.

**  
30. WHAT IS YOUR SINGLE BIGGEST FEAR? **Ending up alone and protected all my life.

**  
31. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU! **Neville is a brave and talented wizard when he doesn't think so much about what he is doing.

**  
32. PERSON MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND? **I'm sending it to Luna, because I doubt she gets any other mail over the summer.

**  
33. PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? **What they said.

**  
34. FAVORITE TV SHOWS? **None.

35. KETCHUP OR MUSTARD? Ketchup. It's just so tomato-y.

**  
36. HAMBURGERS OR HOT-DOGS? **Hamburgers. I know what is in hamburgers…. Hotdogs? Another story.

**  
38. FAVORITE SOFT DRINK? **Lemon-Lime drinks. Dad used to get them. And then Mum found out.

**39. THE BEST PLACES YOU HAVE EVER BEEN? **Hogwarts.

**  
40. BURGER KING OR MACDONALDS? **Burger King. And once again I ask, what happened to my toy!?

**  
42. DO YOU LIKE TO KEEP BUSY OR RELAX AND WATCH TV? **Keep busy… and pull pranks J

**  
43. BEST LIVE PERFORMANCE YOU HAVE SEEN? **Ones at Hogwarts

**44. HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR ****AVON**** LADY LATELY? **laughs at Neville's comment No clue what this is about, but I know it has something to do with make-up, haha. 

45. CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Chocolate. I'm female, and therefore it is chocolate.

**46. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SUBJECT? **Defense Against the Dark Arts when the teacher is competent. (Which has only been in second year... and well maybe in 3rd, but, well, we know what happened there.)

**47. WHO S YOUR ROLE MODEL? **Sirius Black or maybe Gred and Forge, they always make me laugh… well actually, I have a bunch, but at the moment, I'm feeling very rebellious and prankish.

**48. Are you left handed or right handed? **Right.

**49. Are you smart? **ER…. Sorta. I won't get as many O.W.L.s as Percy, but I will definitely get more than above named Gred and Forge.

**50. How many personalities do you have? 'Only one.** I'm normal. I question that Ron.' Ron isn't normal. Quite True. Poor Ron, laughs… wait a minute! Why did he give this to me? O… the hexes are coming.

**51. How many piercings do you have**? 1, my ears.

**52. Tattoos?: **Sirius had a tattoo… hmm I put him as my role model, maybe I ought to change that. Or I could get a tattoo. Mum would love that.

**53. Can you do a cartwheel? **Nope.

**54. Do you have bangs? **Sorry, no!

**55. Do you have contact lenses? **no.

**56. Do you snore? **No. But Ron definitely does. Sometimes you can hear him all through the house….

**57. Do you drool in your sleep**No… Ok my last six answers were no. I need to put a yes down for the heck of it. "**57.5**" Is your name Ginny? _YESS!!!!_

**58. Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?** I just lick them.

**59. What languages do you know? **English. And the snatches of Latin involved with spells.

**60. Do you like onions** Sometimes.

**61. Do you like cotton candy? **Yes J. It's so pink and fluffy. And if you put it in the kitchen or bathroom, Mum thinks it's mold and has a conniption. Good times.

**62. What instruments can you play? **I can play my voice. No actually I can't, but I can when no one is around.

**63. What words do you overuse? **"and" and "the" and "I" I say at least one of those per sentence. Me too, I use er and um a lot though. - What they said. agrees.

**64. What do you sleep in? **Pajamas… duh. Er…. I mean, I sleep naked! Yeah that's right rollseyes

**65. How many pillows do you have?** 4

**66. Do you like to dance? **ER… I'm sorry, Neville, I'm just not much of a dancer, and you aren't much of a dancer, so it doesn't work. Ask Luna.

**67. Do you like to sing? **Like I said, when I'm alone I play my voice!

**68. How many cds do yoU have? **None, I'm a witch, remember?

**69. How many times have you moved houses? **None... I've been at the burrow for my whole life.

**70. Are you ticklish? **I will not answer that just in case any of my brothers get this. Though I think they're already aware…

**71. Are you shy? **No! But people think I am.

**72. Do you talk to yourself? **No… unless I'm having nightmares about-- I mean-- nightmares.

**73. What's your favorite outfit? **Er, I don't really have one. nor do I.

**74. Do you believe in ghosts?:** Of course!

**75. What do you do when you're nervous?** Turn all red.

**FINAL STUFF!: **

**What do you think of surveys like this?**Well I'm grounded and anything is good now.

**Now Make up your own question and add it on!**

**Harry- Craziest thing you've ever done? **

Wrote in a diary to one Tom Marvolo (what a dumb middle name…) Riddle… which led to so much else.

**Ron- who do you secretly like? **

I would tell, but they will probably read this letter. I've said too much…

**HERMIONE- What is something you are currently worried about?**

5th year. And Mum's current reign of terror. I swear, she is like Robespierre. Only with PMS… run.

**NEVILLE—WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF CHEESE?**

I like cheddar!

**Ginny- I don't know, um, what do you wish you could change?**

Well, my age, and my first year at Hogwarts, which seemed to ruin everything.

Well, it worked as good as any question. Ginny felt a bit better, writing it all out on paper. She ran to her dad's office, which processed a Muggle copy machine, and she ran off 6 copies. She tied them up to Pig, who was hooting softly.

_I guess my 'destiny' really isn't that bad. I have great friends, a nice group of brothers, and other people who actually care about me. And I don't have to worry about being destined to destroy Voldemort. But I know I'm destined to help him do it, no matter what the cost. _

_…And I think I'm also destined to be in love with that same person. _

* * *

Before anyone gets confused, I really don't have a ship, but I like seeing Harry with ether Ginny or Hermione, especially Ginny, just because I think it is very plausible. And since my wonderful partner in crime likes to see Hermione with Ron, I'm making this have a Harry/Ginny ship. (Partner in Crime: Thank-you) But that actually doesn't matter anymore, because I don't believe we will be hear a whole lot more from those friends.

I did say a _whole_ lot…

Review to your heart's Erised!


End file.
